Daniel Cudmore
Daniel Cudmore portrayed Peter Rasputin/Colossus in X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past and will portray Keith Spivey in the upcoming Hulu series Helstrom. Significant roles *Agent Barr in Alone in the Dark (2005) *Bito in Revolution (2009) *Felix in The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) *Felix in The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) *Master Chief in Halo 4: Foward Into Dawn (2012) Quotes *"I don’t know. I don’t know those intricate details when it came to that. I know when I did it first, they were toying with the idea of “What do we do with the next one? Are we going to grow the character?” I was all for it. Colossus has so much more story, history and things that can be used in the film. Again, I don’t make those decisions. When ''X3 rolled around, I believe there was a bit of a bigger role, but it really just got down to....It’s like a totem pole and depending on where you rank on that, you get more screen time or less screen time. I know there was supposed to be more, but it got cut and changed around. At the end of the day, I’m happy I’m working. I don’t have the clout to be able to throw a hissy fit or voice my opinion as much. I would love to see more of Colossus and what he’s all about, as opposed to quick little cameos." *"''At first, I had a cattle call for ''X-Men 2, and this was at the very beginning of my career. After the cattle call and after they started to break down who the character was, I started to do my research. I rehearsed a Russian accent. Then when I got to shooting, maybe my Russian accent at the time wasn’t so great. Or, maybe it was the fact that Bryan Singer is not a big fan of accents. Every film he’s done, he’s had people do more of their natural accent, as opposed to trying to put on whatever it may be, so it doesn’t take away from their acting. Pyro was supposed to be Australian, Wolverine is supposed to be more Canadian and Storm was South African." *"''There were talks about that and then it sort of evolved into Iceman and Kitty. Again, totem pole and who has a bigger role. Sometimes, it’s who has a bigger name and maybe they see it more happening that way. I was so fresh and new, I didn’t even know what was happening." *"I don’t know. I don’t think I was there enough to really get the understanding of how the inner workings were going. Again, it was more of a cameo. I was there just doing my thing. I wasn’t there as much as some of the other actors were to get the inside of what was happening." *"I started getting the feeling that maybe they might be going further. I think they decided to go in a different direction, and too bad. I would love to play him again, but where does he fit in the timeline and of which film?" *"I'd love to do it, but I don’t know, I’d really love to. If they’re into it I’m down. Again, at the end of the day it’s really up to the big wigs of Hollywood on what they want to do. You just kind of smile and go with it." Category:X-Men cast Category:Helstrom (TV series) cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast